Lights that Burn
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Rukia ponders while under the hot light, as she see's HIM passing by... Bazz-BxRukia. Don't like, don't read. Plz and Thank you. Set in a modern/apart universe from they're own. Mostly Rukia's thoughts. BuzzbeexRukia. Bazz-B and Rukia


**I love Rukia, and shipping her around, lol. XD Plus... I wanted to read crack Bazz-BxRukia, and found nothing. The sadness of being a crack shipper... :( Hope you guys enjoy regardless, and if not, then read something better in your opinion. TY.**

 _ **-Lights that Burn.**_

It was another night of intentionally provoking her brother. As she alone stared at those burning lights.

That's what all the people assumed of Rukia Kuchiki as they could only assume, and not take the time to get to know her. As the right thing to do.

Everyone. The body guards at the Kuchiki Mansion, the stupid business party attenders, his colleges... Everyone. Everyone had something to say about the Kuchiki girl.

...But after so much time Rukia decided to pretend not to care, because in reality it hurt... It hurt to be spoken down of so much. After living for so long under her brother's sheltering arms; all he ever did was show her no evidence of affection. She was adopted by the Kuchiki family, and her step brother was very much the new leading example of the family home.

Rukia could not compare. Eventually that all changed when Rukia had some trouble with a man known as As Nodt. A crazed man with an obsession for scaring the petite girl. Ever since then Rukia and her dear older step brother had been more closer then ever. She could now be more of herself around him. Even thought people still spoke of Rukia's recent activities at the clubs, Byakuya payed no mine. He knew she was there solely to escape the reality, and analyze a different variety of people. He din't like it, but he was no longer planing to keep her caged. It was unhealthy, and he din't want to further harm her like that.

The heat had build up in that club as the switching lights scattered all night long. The people dancing in the sizzling darkness looked as thought they we're in a riot.

Rukia felt dazed, but she was fully awake from what most passerby's thought. She was not high, or in toxic state. She was feeling Mello and relaxed where she sat on some leather seats attached to a wall, with a round table in front of her, her feet resting on top of the table. Her view exhausted, but not blurred as she looked around her at the clutter of more people coming in. Her violet eyes that left most people frozen, and caught we're now fixed on a very strange man with a Mohawk.

He was strange, because unlike other cocky men; he was different. Sure he had that cocky air, but his aura, and interaction with others showed he wanted people to feel just as he did. Proud to be yourself... That alone caught Rukia's attention, as she felt the need to approach him.

There was no need for approach thought, as he came her way.

He was looking for a seat, and saw Rukia sitting alone.

"I'm taking this seat." The Mohawk man declared. Sitting across from Rukia.

Rukia snorted low. His arrogance was amusing she thought.

"Whatever." Rukia replied, looking back up at the beaming hot lights. Trying to sound just as arrogant. Her eyes din't show it, but the Mohawk guy had an interrogation air about him that made Rukia feel hotter under the light.

Stupid her she mentally nagged herself. She was not even being questioned, unlike when she got home to her step brother, and his security men, but here she was letting this man affect her like that.

Rukia quickly snapped out of her trance as she felt a leather finger flick at the front of her hair that touched her forehead. Looking back at the Mohawk man who was now smiling at her, she threw a quick frown.

"What's your name? I really like those violet eyes you have there." The Mohawk man asked smiling.

Rukia gazed elsewhere feeling the heat get further cranked up as she avoided his stare.

"Not going to tell the great Bazz-b? What an interesting night this is going to be "Violet"..." Bazz-B further stirred the boiling pot as he saw Rukia glare at him for the nick name toss.

"What an interesting night indeed when I punch your attractive face in." Rukia thought to herself.

 **End.**

 **Review if you'd like. Hope you all enjoyed the drabble. ^^;**


End file.
